b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Now You Know
Now You Know is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics Intro Ugh, girl I think you know who you are I think you already know what this songs about But in case you don't Yeah Pre-Hook Now you gone know this Now you gone know If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now It would be you now It would be you now If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now 1 I guess you know I guess you want to know why I don’t talk to you no more Why it's only one word answers You had your chances, yeah you had your chances Fuck it, ima give you some answers You iced out cold of winter, no more dinner Going natural born sinner 3 weeks got you feeling like a lifetime But it’s not the right time I told you its flight time Pre-Hook Now you gone know this Now you gone know If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now It would be you now It would be you now If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now Hook I feel lost on the inside I can, see the cracks through your disguise I, hear your voice on the inside I can, see the screams through your disguise I'm, getting lost on the inside (It would be you now) I see the cracks through your disguise (It would be you now) If there was one girl in this mother fucking club now 2 Ugh, you asked to come with me, yeah Yeah you asked to come with me I took you out, shit you ain't seen before Ballin' lifestyle, let you ride like a wild child It all started when you at my concert Yeah I was that dude that made your night work Yeah you know you wanted to flirt That relationship got you fucked up These nights out got you thinking That boredom got your mind ringing Pre-Hook Now you gone know this Now you gone know If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now It would be you now It would be you now If there was one girl in this motherfuckin' club now Hook I feel lost on the inside (now you gon' know) I can, see the cracks through your disguise (now you gon' know) I, hear your voice on the inside (If there was one girl in this mother fucking club now) I can, see the screams through your disguise I'm, getting lost on the inside (It would be you now) I see the cracks through your disguise (It would be you now) If there was one girl in this mother fucking club now Outro It would be you now It would be you now Up in the club right now Doing what we doing right now Doing what we doing right now Doing what we doing right now Up in this club, we don't stop Doing what we doing right now Y'all know what we do Doing what we doing right now Doing what we doing right now Category:Songs